Rebuilding the Grey Series
The Rebuilding the Grey series is a fanfiction series by Atom9a. The series focuses on the Grey Wardens and the rebuilding of the Grey Warden presence in Ferelden after the events of the Fifth Blight. The story follows a Warden Commander searching across Thedas and Ferelden for noteworthy talent to induct into the Grey Wardens. Along the way, however, there will be many challenges, as the world is not quite ready to welcome the Wardens back into the fold.... Background The story begins with Egon, a Grey Warden Commander hailing from the Anderfels, arriving in Ferelden just days after the Fifth Blight ended and Urthemiel was slain. The Warden Commander has been sent by the more prominent Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt Fortress to reestablish the Grey Warden presence in Ferelden, by any means necessary, as the mysterious Warden and Alistair are no longer able, or willing, to commit to their duties as Grey Wardens. As Egon searches for candidates to undergo the Joining, outside powers begin to move in on the Warden Commander and foil his plans. Dramatis Personæ *'Egon': The primary protagonist. A Warden-Commander dispatched to Ferelden from Weisshaupt Fortress. He is tasked with rebuilding the Grey Warden presence in Ferelden. *'Alain Belrose': A bard from Orlais, Alain is a skilled and wily rogue. Proficient with both lute, song and sword, Alain is one of the first companions Egon recruits for the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. *'Hanalhaon': A Dalish Arcane Warrior, Hanalhaon is one of the first elves to learn the ancient disciplines of fusing war and magic in centuries. Highly valued by his clan, he is forced into the service of the Grey Wardens by the Right of Conscription. Proficient with both blade and spells, he is a fearsome foe who breaks the mold of typical elves. *'[http://dragonagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Theodora Theodora']: A mage, dragon cultist and sorceress from the Tevinter Imperium, Theodora came to Ferelden to investigate more upon the Archdemon, Urthemiel. Believing the Grey Wardens her only chance into learning more on the Taint and what befell the Old Gods, Theodora eventually joins on with Egon in rebuilding the order, if only out of self interest. She is proficient in Blood Magic and shapeshifting. *'Ichabod': A native Ferelden, Ichabod is neither a mage, rogue or warrior. Indeed, he's never lifted a weapon or donned armor in his life. A life of serving Banns has rendered Ichabod to frailty but has made his mind - and tongue - sharp. A scholar and expert on several fields of lore, including history and politics, Ichabod is recruited, though not undergoing the Joining, into the Grey Wardens as a lorekeeper. *'Aaiden': Like Ichabod, Aaiden is a native to Ferelden and has lived there for the majority of his long life, briefly moving to Nevarra to learn more of the crafts that aided the ancient Nevarran dragonhunters. Like Ichabod, Aaiden is elderly and frail, but knowledgeable and a superb craftsman. While he is unconvinced that the Grey Wardens will accomplish much within Ferelden, sensing the animosity towards the Wardens in the present age, he nonetheless signs on with the Wardens to serve as their quartermaster. *'Maraas': A female Kossith from the island nation of Par Vollen. Formerely a member of the Taarbas (those who collect weapons of the fallen), Maraas was shamed and went in self-imposed exile when she lost her own weapon whilst at sea. Afraid to return to her people and be executed, she instead ran, taking on a new name of "Maraas" (which translates to "nothing" or "alone" in the Qunari Language). Maraas is convinced to join Egon in order to restore some of her lost honor. *'Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir': Once a hero to the people of Ferelden responsible in great part for the ousting of the occupying Orlesian Empire, Loghain has fallen into disfavor due to his hand in orchestrating events that led to the death of King Cailan Theirin, the defeat at the Battle of Ostagar and the chaos in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. Made into a Grey Warden by the mysterious Warden, Loghain remains in Ferelden to aid in the country's rebuilding once the Archdemon is defeated. As a Grey Warden, he is obliged to join Egon in rebuilding the presence of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and serves as Egon's chief advisor and recruiter. He is a formidable warrior in his own right, a brilliant tactician and a champion that easily spurs and inspires his men into action. *'King Alistair': A former Grey Warden and the current King of Ferelden, put on the throne by the Warden prior to his disappearance, Alistair has since turned his back on the order due to his obligations as king. He's earned the ire of many, as has his wife, Queen Anora. It is rumored that many want him dead.... and darker rumors say that he does not wish the Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden. *'Wade and Herren': The couple of quarreling shopkeepers are back, serving the Grey Wardens as faithfully as they did in Vigil's Keep prior to it's destruction and the Warden's disappearance. Wade's quirkiness and insistence on perfection had led him to rub several of the newer recruits the wrong way.... and it has also been wearing on Herren's nerves. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Stories